Once In A Blue Moon
by Loony Daidouji
Summary: Después de la fatidica visita al Ministerio de Magia un hombre se halla solo en la sala de una bieja mansión ¿Qué puede eso traer para su dolido corazón?


_ONCE IN A BLUE MOON_

La idea del fic nació hace un rato muyyy largo, casi un año cuando recuperé ésta canción y la añadí a mi audio portátil. Luego Netsu () tomó posesión de la escritura a través de la música y ya sin esa barreara decidí seguir su ejemplo. En general, la relación de los personajes no había sido tan clara para mí hasta el 5 libro y hasta las influencias de unos poderes élficos que rondan mi universidad y de las visitas a la sala de la casa de la dama de Rohan. Es mi primer fic slash así que tengan compasión!!! Hay escenas para las cuales aún no estoy totalmente preparada así que perdonarán…. ;p

**Por favor no se salten los fragmentos de la canción** (cosa que es muy común!) porque son un aperitivo de cada párrafo, conversación o fragmento.

Dedico el fic a mis dos amiguitas, Netsu Tachibana y Hermy Granger. Niñas gracias por los momentos de risa y por los no tan graciosos, gracias por la inspiración, la paciencia y por todo lo demás!!

Para ustedes Prongs, Moony, Padfoot (triunvirato de Hogwarts) Netsu, Hermy, Sirion (Triunvirato del CMDR)

Para todos Disfruten!!

**No olviden los Reviews!!!**

_Basado en :_

_Artista_: Sydney Forest

_Album_ : Simply Irresistible Soundtrack ( Banda Sonora Simplemente Irresistible )

_Canción_: Once in a Blue Moon (Una Vez Bajo La Luna Azul)

**_The room is empty  
_**(La habitación está vacía)

El hombre, se encontraba solo en el salón de una casa que no era la suya, pero que, por unos alegres meses, se había convertido en su refugio. Aquel sitio en el que todo estaría bien y que parecía no ser afectado por la locura que desgarraba la realidad tras las puertas cerradas a un mundo que desaparecía. Un secreto escondido perfectamente.

**_The lights are dim_**  
(Las luces son débiles)

En la penumbra, todo parecía ser y no ser. Parecía que, por un momento, despertaría del sueño tan macabro que se había presentado ante sus ojos unas horas antes. Aún no podía creer que todo aquello fuese real, que en menos de un minuto su vida se hubiese transformado en un infierno total. No podía creer que ya no tenía salvación, no había salida.

**_And my heart wonders  
_**(Y mi corazón se pregunta)

Su corazón lloraba, aunque sus ojos no permitían a las lágrimas asomar. No se les permitía enmarcar unos ojos cansados de ver sufrimiento y de camuflar un sentimiento que, ahora, nunca podrían revelar. El amor que siempre había ocultado tan celosamente. Jamás lo podría disfrutar.., ya nunca jamás.

**_If I'll ever see you again  
_**(Si alguna vez te volveré a ver)

Ya nunca podría consolar esos ojos oscuros de dolor, de pena …. de soledad. Ya jamás podría intentar llenar los vacíos que compartían desde la pérdida de su mejor amigo y la traición de su compañero. Ya no podría ser él quien hiciera feliz a su fiel amigo, no podría verlo transformar su espíritu y su cuerpo, acompañarlo mientras dedicaba su tiempo a cuidar a su ahijado o renegar de una familia a la que nunca perteneció. Ya nunca oiría sus gritos y su desesperación por estar encerrado, por no poder ayudar cuando la catástrofe y el pánico invadían el mundo por segunda vez.

**_My tears are hungry  
_**(Mis lágrimas están hambrientas)

Un leve resplandor iluminó la sala. El cálido liquido finalmente halló la forma de escapar de una prisión sin paredes ni barrotes. Sus ojos ya no podían retener la corriente de diamantinas lágrimas que trazaban el camino a seguir de sus sucesoras. Podía no servir de nada, podía ser un signo de debilidad, pero ya era suficiente. La fuerza era la fortaleza se James, la risa la de Sirius y el silencio la suya propio, pero ahora, ninguno de los dos estaba cerca para conformar ese collage, para ayudarlo. Sentía rabia, dolor, no sentía su cuerpo ni el suelo que estaba pisando. Ya nada existía, era mejor dejarse llevar, dejar que el tiempo siguiera sin él.

**_For an open door  
_**(Por una puerta abierta)

El sonido de las bisagras y el cerrar pesado de una cerradura pareció despertarlo de ese sueño que más se parecía a la muerte en vida.

- Remus -

Esa voz….. el sueño se estaba transformando en delirio.

- Remus, soy yo -

Estaba enloqueciendo, como podría ser eso posible, como podía estar él ahí, en esa habitación..

- ¿ Hace frío no crees ?, tal vez es la luna llena -

Definitivamente estaba enloqueciendo, pero, no. Las sensación regresaron a él tras el tibio manantial de palabras. Ahora podría sentir la corriente de aire que soplaba libre por la explanada. ¿ Cómo había llegado allí ?

**_Wjen your arms held me  
_**(Cuadno tus brazos me sostenían / Cuando me abrazabas)

El frío desapareció casi tan rápido como apareció la sorpresa. El calor de esos brazos a su alrededor, la firme y acompasada respiración en su espalda, la cercanía.

- No podía irme sin hablar contigo -

¿ Cómo ?

- James casi me ejecuta cuando me vio entrar, dijo que era un desconsiderado al haberte dejado solo. ¡ No entiendo por qué siempre tiene que pelear conmigo ! ¡ Si es culpa tuya! -

Esto era un sueño, no había más explicación. Lentamente abrió los ojos esperando encontrar las duras paredes de la habitación de la Casa Black, para sorprenderse con un paisaje despejado. En la cima de una colina, frente a un árbol seco, en medio de la nada y bajo un cielo nocturno límpido e iluminado por una gran luna llena. Sus ojos lo engañaban.

**_I never felt that way before  
_**(Nunca me sentí de esa manera antes)

- Se como te sientes, y lamento haberme ido sin siquiera decir adiós. No había salida, lo supe antes de entrar al Ministerio de Magia, sabía que no saldría de allí en una pieza. Ja! Pero a mi nadie me detiene! -  
Sus brazos se cerraban un poco más, parecía que no querían dejarlo escapar.

Esa sensación. Cuantos años esperando por eso y ahora… ahora.. ahora no era verdad, maquiavélicos sueños de la mente. La locura en su mayor expresión.

- Pensabas que me iba a ir sin decirte lo mucho que te quiero, que te necesito, que siempre te necesité. Pensabas que podría abandonar lo único que siempre estuvo firme y que no temí perder. Lo único que me mantuvo cuerdo todos esos años en Azkaban y los últimos meses en casa, ¿ realmente lo pensaste ? -

Temía responder, temía que su voz perdiera fuerzas o que ganara las suficientes para desvanecer la locura. Ya no importaba nada ya no.

**_I'll be waiting  
_**(Estaré esperando)

- Esperé el momento adecuado, pero creo que esperé demasiado. Aun que si lo piensas, es más Black esperar hasta la tumba para hablar -

Solo quería voltearse y saber que era verdad, una desquiciada verdad, pero al fin y al cabo la felicidad.

- No piensas hablar o acaso te he abrazado tan fuerte que no puedes hacerlo? -

Suavemente los cálidos brazos parecieron desatar el frágil cuerpo.

Ya no podía más, prefería saber su locura un mundo real que aguantar la pesadumbre de existir en una realidad mundanamente hiriente.

**_I'll be watching  
_**(estaré observando)

Sus ojos se posaron en el rostro iluminado de su amigo, su confidente, su felicidad. Ya no había nada que temer. El abrazo pareció ser más que eso, pareció la fusión de dos almas dos seres un uno. Era impresionante lo real que se sentía el tibio cuerpo de Sirius contra su rostro, entre sus brazos, en sus manos.

- Por fin -

El suspiro pareció dejar tras de sí esas palabras que habían esperado por tantos años tras una cortina de sentimientos encontrados, responsabilidades e inseguridad.

- Curioso, pensar en una cortina de sentimientos cuando eso es lo que nos separa, una simple cortina -

¿ Cómo podría saber lo que estaba pensando ?

**_Under a blue moon  
_**(Bajo la luna azul)

- Jajajaja, aún no lo comprendes no?, increíble por primera vez vencí la inteligencia de mi querido amigo!! -

La risa valía más que todo el dolor que atacaba su garganta. Esa risa siempre invitante, siempre contagiosa.

- Jajajaja -

- Ahora si te ríes!! ¿ Acaso lograste entender lo que sucede ?, no me lo digas, me arruinarías la victoria -

- No lo sé y no me importa. Estas aquí, eso es todo -

Se cometen errores al tratar de dejar al corazón guiar el camino. Tal vez fuese eso lo que separó tan abruptamente ese abrazo, eso o, claro está, el miedo.

- ¿ Qué.....

Cálidos dedos. Unos labios en mitad de una palabra. Un suave beso que los entrelazo.

- ¿ Qué tonterías dices ? ¿ Nada importa dices? No has pensado verdad, ni un minuto. Es la luna, es tu regalo, mi regalo. Pero no es eterno, todo tendrá que acabar tarde o temprano -

**_The taste of heaven  
_**(El sabor del cielo)

The taste of heaven

No quería oír esas palabras, ya no quería oír esa voz que, minutos antes pareciese regalo de los dioses, el canto de las valquirias, la interpretación de un fénix reapareciendo entre las cenizas.

- Remus, mi tiempo acabó, pero el tuyo continua. De ti depende Harry. James, Lily y yo queremos que lo protejas, que lo guíes, que estés con él lo que ninguno de nosotros podrá estar. Queremos que vivas -

No más, calla no quiero oírte hablar, no quiero saber que estas lejos que no te volveré a ver....

- Entiendo que no quieras saber, que me quieras.... me quieras lejos... -

Jamás!! Aquí, Ahora!

- Jajajajajajajaja te conozco demasiado bien, mi querido Moony -

**_Only happens  
_**(Solo sucede)

- ¿ Por qué hoy ? ¿ Cómo lo lograste ? ¿ Cómo te puedo ver, te puedo sentir ? -

Las palabras ya no eran suficientes, los gestos parecían satisfacer mejor las necesidades de una conversación que se había retrazado años y que la muerte quería truncar a como diera lugar.

Un dedo indicó la luna llena. Unos ojos miraron sorprendidos la figura ante la imposibilidad de su estado humano.

- Azul -

**_Once in a blue moon  
_**(Una vez bajo la luna azul)

Los ojos reflejaron el conocimiento. El dedo dejó de indicar y los ojos que le hacían juego miraban suavemente al ser frágil figura que entendía.

- La luna azul rompe los hechizos de mutación -

- Y concede, uno que otro deseo espectral -

- Pero no durará siempre, sólo una vez -

- Eso depende de los involucrados, si no quieres ver más no lo harás –

- ¿Cómo crees que voy a dejarte ir ? ¿ Cómo crees que te voy a olvidar? -

**_Do you remember  
_**(Recuerdas)

- No hablo de recordar u olvidar, hablo de sentir, desear -

Carcajadas resonaron contra las paredes de aire que contenían esa mágica reunión. La amarga risa de alguien que sufre pero que no puede demostrarlo... o que no quiere demostrarlo.

Los ojos se posaron sobre la imagen de su felicidad que se desvanecía... ¿ estaba despertando? ¿ el sueño ya estaba terminando?

**_When the wind blew free  
_**(Cuando el viento soplaba libre)

Un viento frío cortó todo pensamiento, todo deseo. Se encontraba sólo nuevamente, sólo en esa inmensidad de tierra y cielo.

- ¿ Por qué me abandonas ? -

- ¿ Por qué me quieres lejos ?, Tú me separas de ti -

- No!!! Te quiero aquí!! -

- No lo sientes de verdad -

La bestia parecía despertar, sentía el cambio venir, quería matar, quería acabar con todos los culpables de su dolor, quería matarlo a él. El manto azul de la luna parecía desaparecer como un jirón de nube corre a la par con el viento libre del campo.

- Me odias -

Verdad.

- Me odias -

Verdad.

- ¿ Me odias ? -

Mentira.

- Yo no hago más que amarte, siempre. Lo siento -

¿ Era la bestia o era el hombre ?, ¿ Quién estaba arrodillado en la hierba húmeda ? ¿ A quién levantaban las fuertes manos ?

Al Humano.

El azul permanecía, se reafirmaba.

Si no fue el cielo mismo el que bajó y transformó el mundo en un lugar lleno de posibilidades, de felicidad fue ese encuentro. Todo lo que hicieron, lo que dijeron, el cariño, la compañía, el amor.

**_And we fit together  
_**(Y encajábamos juntos)

¿ Qué sucedió ? Nadie lo sabe, o por lo menos, nadie lo comprende con certeza, nadie aparte de los aquellos que compartieron sus sueños, sus almas y sus cuerpos. Demasiado de todo, demasiado amor para dos personas que sentían la imposibilidad de volverse a ver. El deseo, la necesidad, el amor....

La luna llena sobre ellos. Un matiz azul que la iluminaba.

La perfección de una unión que tardó más de 16 años en llevarse acabo.

Todo encajaba. Se había esperado tanto… tanto…. tan….

**_So naturally  
_**(Tan naturalmente)

Tan complicadamente simple, tan natural. El sueño abandonó esa noche para dar paso a la felicidad pura y simple. La expresión más clara de amor, de ese deseo reprimido por innumerables deberes, actos e injusticias que la muerte tuvo que remediar para llegar a su meta.

Una tristeza invadió ambos corazones, estaban juntos, pero por unas horas que se deslizaban rápidamente entre los latidos agitados de ambas almas y que a sus ojos parecían ser milésimas de segundo.

Irónicas risas se conjugaron tratando de borrar la pena por saberse imposibles de vivir esos momentos más a menudo, por no poder observar juntos el amanecer, caminar por calles llenas de personas a la luz del día y fabricar sueños, uno en brazos del otro, al atardecer.

Todo les era prohibido… toda su felicidad…. Todo para el mundo a la luz del día.

**_I'll be waiting  
_**(Estaré esperando) 

- ¿ Acaso esperar es un delito ? -

- Esperar no, desear -

- Oh es desearte a ti lo que es prohibido -

- Tal vez, pero ya que importa, es demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos -

- No hablo de esos Sirus, no hay nada de lo que me quiera arrepentir, es sólo que… -

- Es sólo que piensas mucho Remus, ¿ es que acaso no hay una manera de detenerlo ? -

- La hay, pero no creo que quieras intentarla -

- No puedes dejar de lado esas ideas tan complicadas y sólo divertirte un poco ? -

- Eso depende de la compañía -

- Ahora es mi culpa!, no sé quien es peor si tu o James -

**_I'll be watching  
_**(estaré observando) 

- ¿ Cómo está él y Lily ? -

- Muertos, ¿ qué esperabas -

- No seas tan cruel Siruis, no digas eso! -

- ¿ Por qué no si es la verdad ? o, es que temes recordar que yo también lo estoy ? -

No me lo recuerdes. Quiero olvidar.

- Lo lamento, sé que es difícil para ti, para todos -

Quiero olvidar.

- ¿ Por Qué ? ¿ Quieres que desaparezca ? -

Solo déjame olvidar… por esta noche

- No puedo -

- Déjame mirarte -

- No te hagas el loco Moony! Responde! -

- Tu sabes la respuesta, o es que no lo ves en mi mente, en mi corazón -

- Quiero oírlo de tus labios -

- Tengo miedo, no quiero que desaparezcas -

- Lo sé! Nadie quisiera que yo desapareciera! -

Bellatrix lo hizo.

- Es suficiente, no desperdiciemos nuestro tiempo en estupideces! -

**_Under a blue moon  
_**(Bajo la luna azul)

Los últimos minutos…. La luna se esconde tras las ramas del árbol seco que, ahora parece recobrar su vida gracias a ese brillo mágico que lo envolvía. Los ojos no dejaban de observar su trayectoria contando las pocas horas que los separaban de la luz del día y de la soledad.

- Eternidad -

- Demasiado tiempo –

- No hables –

- ¿ Quieres que piense ? –

- Eso duele más –

- ¿ Entonces ? –

- Solo quédate a mi lado. No me dejes sentir el vacío, la seda de la cortina, las voces que me llaman -

- Quédate, te lo pido –

- ¿ Cómo ? -

- Lo desearé -

Ambos lo sabían, ni la magia más fuerte, más oscura, o prohibida podría detener el desenlace de esa noche, la realidad que se levantaría tras el primer rayo de sol y el último de luna.

**_The taste of heaven  
_**(El sabor del cielo) 

Gracias.

- ¿ A quién le agradeces ? -

Gracias.

- ¿ Qué haces ? -

Gracias.

- No lograras nada con eso -

Esperanza.

- Jajajajajaja -

Gracias.

- Me llaman -

El cielo.

- El infierno -

No existen.

- Hoy si, todo lo que esté lejos de ti es el infierno -

¿ Tienes que ir ?

- No hay salida Remus, es hora -

**_Only happens  
_**(Solo sucede) 

El silencio se podía palpar. Querían permanecer juntos, sentir el calor del uno junto al otro, dentro del otro.

Miraban fijamente la luna, esperando …. deseando poder detenerla con sólo eso.

- Sólo una vez -

- Ya lo habías dicho Moony -

- No quiero creerlo -

- No lo hagas, eso me mantendrá cerca -

- ¿ Lo dices en serio ? -

- Es posible, o al menos eso dijeron -

- ¿ Quiénes ? -

- Algún día lo sabrás, pero espero que no muy pronto, aunque… no, no muy pronto -

Las miradas fijas en los ojos del otro contestaron toda pregunta. Dejaron sólo ese despojo de emoción que no desea irse después de haber palpado la felicidad verdadera. Se acomodaron juntos tratando de retener el calor y la esencia del otro muy dentro de sus memorias y muy sobre su piel.

**_Once in a blue moon  
_**(Una vez bajo la luna azul) 

El último rayo de la luna pareció más fuerte que el primero del sol. El árbol seco pareció llorar y el calor de su cuerpo desapareció con un soplo de viento que se sintió más frío de lo que normalmente podría llegar a ser.

Solo.

¿ Feliz ?

Con esperanzas.

El cansancio de una noche llena de todo pareció alcanzar finalmente el cuerpo del hombre que, ahora, se debatía entre el llanto por el dolor y la risa por la felicidad. Cerró lentamente los ojos tratando de decantar sus sentimientos, alejarse de ellos y ver sólo la oscuridad tras sus párpados.

**_If the wind closes a door  
_**(Si el viento cierra una puerta)

El sueño terminó sintiendo la alfombra de una habitación iluminada por los rayos cálidos de un sol que penetraba por una ventana y que filtraba una cortina algo raída.

La sala de la casa Black, la habitación a la que había ido a parar después de esa trágica noche.

Un aroma dulce invadía el salón, un olor fuera de lugar, una mezcla de pasto fresco, madera añeja, noche y …..

- Sirius -

Tal vez fuese un sueño, un engaño de su mente dopada por el dolor, o tal vez una realidad más allá de toda comprensión mágica o muggle.

Tal vez…

La puerta se cerró fuertemente por el viento que lograba colarse por las rendijas del ventanal, el ruido de las bisagras y la cerradura atenuaron más la sensación de realidad contando el ensueño.

Una hoja de papel flotó hasta los pies del hombre.

** La luna azul**

La letra de Siruis se reconocía a la distancia.

No había sido un sueño.

**_It will open another  
_**(Abrirá otra)

Remus Lupin se levantó lentamente del suelo con la nota en sus manos, su mirada parecía perdida en la caligrafía pero una luz de felicidad se desprendía de sus ojos para iluminar cada uno de sus movimientos. A pesar de que estaría solo de ahora en adelante, a pesar de que tuviese que callar su amor al mundo entero, a pesar de todo, estaba seguro de poder seguir viviendo, de que Sirius nunca lo había abandonado de que, como él, sentía algo más allá de su amistad. Sabía que encontraría las fuerzas para vivir y ayudar a vivir a Harry.

Se encaminó parcimonicamente hacia la puerta, con los ojos aún clavados en la nota. Unos segundos después, retiro su mirada del papel suavemente mientras su mano izquierda introducía el papel en el bolsillo de su desgastada túnica y la derecha tomaba firmemente la perilla. Se volvió y observó por última vez el salón, sonrió y abrió la puerta al pasillo.

Mientras caminaba hacia la chimenea oyó un murmullo, una voz familiar :

- Y tras el recodo, esa empinada colina será su nuevo resguardo…… hasta que la Luna Azul regrese -

- Hasta que la Luna Azul regrese y él con ella -

La puerta de la sala quedo abierta permitiendo al aire fluir por toda la casa, logrando que todas las telas colgadas de ventanas y cuadros ondearan como riendo por la libertad que habían ganado después de esa caída.


End file.
